Cards
General Information *Cards are the only method of deploying troops, spells, and buildings onto the battlefield. **Spells can be cast anywhere in the battlefield, while buildings and troops must be spawned on your territory (with the only exception being the Miner as it drills underground to any point on the map). *Deploying cards costs Elixir, gradually gained during battle. *Cards can be obtained by buying them with Gold or finding them in assorted Chests. **Chests can always contain cards from Arenas that you have already passed. **Unlocking a new arena adds new cards to the Chest rewards - none are taken out. **If you received Chests in a lower Arena, it will only contain cards from that arena and below, even if you advance to a higher arena. ***The only exceptions are the Free Chest and Crown Chest which can contain cards from the arena you open it in, even if you got the crowns in a lower or higher arena. *Once you have unlocked a Card, you don't have to unlock it ever again. Even if you donate your only copy of a recently unlocked card, you get to use the Card permanently. *Duplicate cards obtained will fill up an upgrade meter. **Once the meter is full, you can upgrade the card with Gold. Upgrading the card is an instantaneous process which takes no time. **If your card reached the max level, you can hold additional cards (100 for Commons, 10 for Rares, 1 for Epic and Legendary) for donations. **When even this meter is maxed out, each card received will give you a certain amount of Gold. *For cards, all health and damage stats are increased by roughly 10% per level. **Cards that are able to spawn troops, such as the Goblin Hut and Witch will have their spawned troop level increased by 1 per level. *There are 4 levels of rarity of cards: (signified by gray or pale blue), (signified by orange), (signified by purple) and (signified by a color rainbow). **Also see Rarity. *Each rarity has a different number of levels. ** cards have 13 different levels. ** cards have 11 different levels. ** cards have 8 different levels. ** cards have 5 different levels. *There are currently 54 cards available. *To browse all cards, go here. Trivia *On 29/2/16, the March Update added a new card rarity (Legendary) and 6 new cards (Poison, Ice Wizard, Royal Giant, Three Musketeers, Dark Prince and Princess). *On 3/5/16, the May Update increased the max level of common cards to 13 (from 12), the max level of rare cards to 11 (from 10), decreased the max level of legendary cards to 5 (from 6) and reduced the amount of epic cards needed to upgrade from level 7 to level 8 to 200 cards (from 300). **All the players that had already upgraded their Epics to level 8 and Legendaries to level 6 received Gem refunds for every card over the cap. *You are guaranteed to get 1 Epic during the tutorial. *The Total count of cards does not count the Unlock cards as they can be used to upgrade a card to Level 2. You can even donate the only card to unlock it and still be able to use the card at level 1. fr:Cartesde:Kartenru:Карточки Category:Basics